


Gondolin

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A  dream of one young fan of "Silmarillion".  A romantic vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gondolin

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I've seen a dream and in a worry woken,  
I cannot understand "what does it mean?"  
Maybe the dream is just a trick on me,  
Or may it be my destiny's foretoken?  
  
I 've dreamt a town white like robe of fiancées,  
A pearl, that in green velvet glimmers on,  
That's rhymed along with ancient Tirion  
In unified rhythm of signs and spaces.  
  
I've dreamt the town - a patch of light on cliffs.  
All shining, set aside from Time and Place,  
It has forgotten both pain and grace,  
Despising those ones who dreamt of this.  
  
I've dreamt this town. And for whole hours,  
There, set above the people, light of power,  
The maker, lord and happy faithful lover  
Was looking round by his sightless eyes.


End file.
